


on staying with you

by quietmillennial



Series: Spideynesspool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Love, Multi, No mcu peter, Not In My House, Peter and Vanessa have it in the bag, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self-Esteem Issues, They love him guys, andrew garfield's spiderman, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: AU idea in which certain (unspecified because I haven't gotten there yet) circumstances lead to Vanessa Carlyle coming back on the scene several years after her death.After three years of of loving the fuck out of each other, Peter and Wade are met with one the biggest obstacles they've faced yet.Peter and Vanessa both just want Wade to be happy.





	on staying with you

Peter had known that Wade had been in several polyamorous relationships previous to them getting together. The knowledge had settled comfortably into Peter's subconscious. Wade had made it perfectly clear that he'd had no present interest in seeking out another partner. it warmed Peter a little to know that. To know that Wade was content with him and all his anxious tendencies.

. . .

There were some talks Peter never expected to have. But this one took the cake. Of all of the weird little issues the brunette cooked up in his head, the 'hey, my dead girlfriend's back and this is a little awkward' talk, was one Peter hadn't come up with.

Vanessa was everything that Wade had described. A woman he certainly didn't want to piss off, but still drawing him in with a magnetic personality. She was funny and electric. Dangerous. And, he'd be lying in claiming he hadn't caught himself staring at her a couple of times. Sue him, she was absolutely gorgeous. 

After a few days of trying to avoid the situation, it had proven aggravating. 

They sat down with snacks and some drinks, because, oh, boy, was this going to take a while. Wade took a deep breath. "Okay," he started timidly, a tone Peter and Vanessa both knew to pay careful attention, "this is really unfair to both of you, and I'm sorry." 

Peter groaned, "Wade, can you explain to me how this is even remotely your fault?" Wade gave him a helpless look. Vanessa took hold of his hand, "Red, look at me, babe."

He obeyed hesitantly, as if afraid that the man before him was just going to dissipate into the air. Peter took hold of his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." When he locked eyes with Vanessa, this sweet ease laced with sharp guilt filled him. Nothing feels right or okay, because he knew that this was all for him, that his ugly ass wasn't worth any of this. 

"Wade," she said softly, like a little prayer, "we love you. It's okay. We're gonna figure this out."

Peter pressed his forehead to the back of Wade's neck, "I can only conclusively speak for myself, but I like to think Vanessa's just as prideful of the Olympian feat of kicking your self loathing low enough to have a relationship with you."

Wade searched Vanessa to discover a loving smile. "You're stuck with me, Wilson."

Wade felt tears fall from his eyes. He shook his head incredulously. "Why?" he whispered.

Peter laughed wetly, and that made Wade want to gather him and comfort him. He loathed when Peter hurt. He'd suffered enough already. Spidey was an orphan who'd lost his uncle to a bank robbery he could have prevented, and his fiancee to his archenemy.

"Because I love you, and Vanessa would say the same thing."

A moment of silence was cut short by a surprised gasp from Wade.

"You two have already talked about this."

It wasn't a question, baiting them to admit something more, as much as it was an obvious fact. They were both concerned enough for Wade's well being to completely ignore the undeniable tension between a tragic ex-wife and the absolute rest he found when she died. 

Vanessa smiled sadly. "We love you, Wade."

For a moment, Wade wanted to give her every reason in the world to get her to take it back. She could have anything she wanted, and she chose a mentally ill loser who had replaced her. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at her patient face.

"I don't deserve either of you. You shouldn't have to settle."

Ness sighed, trying to dispell the annoyance bubbling up inside her. Peter, who had stayed quiet, trying to respect Wade's and Vanessa's need to connect, finally spoke up. "Wade, stop."

"I mean it."

"I don't give a fuck what you meant, Wade. Stop."

The mercenary's scarred countenance darkened. "Just because you don't want to face it, doesn't mean it's not true, Petey."

"You know I love you."

Wade just wanted to disappear. It was never a good idea to try to convince the good things in your life to go away. "Sorry, " he relented dumbly. 

Peter offered a patient smile. "It's okay, " he assured lovingly, "it's going to take more than," he waves his arms around the room in an attempt to surround the situation present, "this to scare me away."

Wade smiled finally and pulled Peter close. 

Peter sighed wistfully into the crook of Wade's neck. "You're amazing, is the point your lovely wife and I are trying to make."

The scarred man snorted good naturedly. "I love you both is what I wanted to say, happy?"

"Yes," they both said in harmony, holding him in their arms, cuddling on their couch.

They watched Golden Girls for a while, Vanessa was blown away by the similarities present in the two men before her. They watch a little of That 70s Show, three episodes before Ness asked Wade if he was tired, having watched him zone for half an episode. He nodded lightly. Peter made a show of getting up to stretch and gather what snacks and alcohol were left after their impromptu marathon. 

After a few moments, Pete took Wade into his arms bridal style and savoured the squeal of pure manly delight from his Canadian mercenary.

As Peter marched dutifully into the single bedroom, cooing at his sated lover all the while, Vanessa gathered up a couple extra blankets for their bed. When she walked in the doorway, she heard Wade grunt gratefully at the strong hands of the superhero as Pete popped several places in his back. She smiled a little sheepishly. He nodded assuredly and flipped Wade onto his back.

Vanessa settled into Wade's chest, hand brushing Peter's elbow.

They both chose to let their interactions form naturally. It was about the man in between them. The wholeness they felt radiating from him as they pressed against him. Wade's arms wound around them.

"Pete, Ness, I love you guys so much."

They give him soft kisses on his mouth and chest. It's their answer.

When they wake up in the morning, hungry and a little nervous, Wade prepares pancakes with real maple syrup and sweet, dirty innuendos leaving Vanessa and Peter in tearful stitches of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at quietmillennial.


End file.
